


A Break from Ourselves

by ani_bester



Category: Invaders, Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Comics - Fandom, Marvel: Invaders
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Pup-play, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky indulges Toro in Toro's puppy roleplay to help them both forget about the war around them for a little while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Break from Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fyerlune](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fyerlune), [mintriddel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mintriddel).



Bucky rubbed Toro’s neck while Toro lay curled in his lap. Every now and again a whimper escaped from Toro and Bucky leaned closer, whispering soothing words in calming tones.

After another whimper, Toro uncurled enough to look up at Bucky, and Bucky could tell what Toro is going to say before Toro says it.

"Not working," Toro moaned even as he butted his head against Bucky’s hand in an effort to initiate petting. Bucky obliged his friends, adding in a few scratches behind Toro’s ear because he knows Toro likes it.

"Sorry, pup," Bucky said, maintaining the play and hoping that it helped Toro.

Toro sighed than corrected it to a pitiful whimper. Feeling sorry for his frustrated friend, Bucky petted Toro's head some more while murmuring that Toro was a good boy. That earned him a weak smile and a licked hand, but it was clear Toro was pushing himself and not actually into it.

"Need me to do anything, puppy?"

Toro shook his head and sighed again. "Not Bucky-master, me. Can’t let go. Want to, but can’t."

Drawing Toro closer against him so he could administer soothing belly rubs, Bucky began to sigh now too. Toro’s sentences were broken and simple and for Bucky, this would be pretty far gone, but not Toro. And, Bucky knew that Toro had badly wanted to just slip into his pup personality or character or whatever this was so completely that he wouldn’t have to think about the rotting bodies they’d left behind on the field. The rotting bodies; however, didn't seem so easily left behind.

Bucky tried to think of something more he could do to help push Toro, but Toro was right. Bucky had been every bit the master/owner that he knew how to be, but after three hours, Toro still couldn't work his way any deeper. Bucky wished he could do more, but ultimately is was up to Toro to let go, and not Bucky to force it.

"Maybe my little puppy just needs some sleep tonight," Bucky said, patting the nearest pillow in reach. Toro whined at that, forming the word 'no' within the sound. Bucky sighed and went back to petting Toro.

"Stubborn," he muttered. Then he remembered something and gave Toro’s back a thump. "I know, pup," he said with such strong conviction that it caused Toro to startle in surprise.

"Stay, Toro-puppy. You stay, and I will be right back." Bucky didn’t go far, didn’t even leave the room they’d holed up in. He just slid off the bed and went to his gear, rummaging around, hoping the item was still with him. He could feel Toro’s curious eyes tracking him, but Toro was a good boy and didn’t leave the spot Bucky had left him in.

"AHA!" Bucky crowed as his hands close around the object. He pulled it out and hid it behind his back as he made his way over to the bed.

"Got a surprise for you, boy, wanna see?"

Toro wagged his ass in answer to Bucky’s question and Bucky wished, not for the first time, that some kind of tail could be fashioned for Toro. Pushing his wishful I thinking away, he produced his surprise with a flourish of his hand.

"Ta’Dah!"

"Ball!" Toro shouted upon seeing the bright red sphere in Bucky’s hand. "Ball! Want! Ball!"

Bucky laughed and tossed it from hand to hand for a bit, watching how intently Toro stared. "You want it, boy"

"Want," Toro agreed.

Chuckling Bucky sat on the bed and held it just beyond Toro’s reach. "Ok, but this is a toy for my little puppy, Toro. Not my human friend Toro. Understand?"  
  
"Want," Toro begged breaking the ‘stay’ command and scrambling over Bucky’s lap, trying to bat at the ball.

"Bad pup didn't stay. Technically I should swat you," Bucky reprimanded in such a cheerful voice that he doubted Toro fully registered the comment as a reprimand. He just licked Bucky’s face then looked pleadingly at the ball.

With a laugh, Bucky tossed the ball across the room the watched as Toro nearly fell off the bed in a rush to get at it. His knees hit the ground with a thud that caused Bucky to wince and consider knee pads for his friend, but the though left his head as he saw Toro reach the ball. In his enthusiasm, Toro flipped over it, falling on his back.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh, and was still laughing, when Toro trotted over, the soft sphere squished in his mouth. He deposited it in front of Bucky’s feet and looked up with pleading eyes.

"Want me to throw it again?" Bucky asked, picking it up and pantomiming a throw. He was rewarded with a series of excited barks from Toro. Real barks, not the half-assed barks Toro used when he was still slipping into this role.

"Good boy," Bucky said as he tossed it again. He leaned back, watching Toro finally loose himself in the play. Toro returned, dropped the ball and then lay his head in Bucky’s lap for pets and scratches.

"Good boy, Toro-puppy." Bucky said, concentrating on keeping Toro safe and happy and not the war or the body count or anything else. He smiled and buried his face in Toro’s hair. "You’re my good, good boy."

Toro yipped happily and shifted so he could lick Bucky’s face until Bucky began to laugh again.


End file.
